[unreadable] [unreadable] This is a conference grant application to request partial funding of the Twenty-Second International Neurotoxicology Conference (NTX XXII) to be held September 11-14, 2005 in Research Triangle Park, NC. The theme of the 22nd conference is "Environment and Neurodevelopmental Disorders". The overall objective of this conference is to bring together experts from academia, industry, governmental and nongovernmental organizations to discuss the state-of-the-science of what is known, identify information gaps, and help define future directions for research to advance our fundamental knowledge of the causes, mechanisms, related new technologies, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of environmentally induced or exacerbated diseases and disorders of the nervous system in children and adults. A central theme is the fetal basis of childhood and adult diseases or dysfunction. Conference participants will investigate what is known from "Molecule to (Wo)man" by looking at 5 clinical endpoints (autism, ADD, schizophrenia, Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease; several categories of neurotoxicants (metals, PCBs, Pesticides, Pops, solvents); and Approaches (molecular events, cellular changes, animal models, human dysfunction and epidemiological studies). Recommendations for future studies and research needs will be articulated for each session. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]